New Year
by livelifeforlove
Summary: England and America spend New Years in New York.


**Written as my gift for the usuk secret Santa exchange on LJ. I hope you like it :)**

New Year

By: liveforusuk (livelifeforlove on Fan fiction)

For: bookwormally

Beta-ed by: saihero56 (on tumblr)

Lonely.

Bitter.

And cold. But in all honestly, those things often went well together. It was actually borderline poetic, and England did love his poetry, bit he was too concerned to think about that at the moment. He was busy freezing.

_It was America's fault_ he thought sullenly _the bloody git…_It wasn't really America's fault though, and he knew it. Still it gave him a bizarre comfort blaming someone else for his suffering.

Initially, they were going to spend new years in London, but America decided that they should spend it in New York instead. America thought this was superior because they both started with 'new'. England did not really want to be bothered by this, so he agreed without hesitation. The matter seemed trivial to him. Therefore, on America's request, the couple spent Christmas is London and New Years here.

Of course, to watch the main celebration, one had to get to time square hours early. Even though it was America's idea, England still had to make a chore out of getting America out of bed. America was never a morning person.

After securing a nice spot to watch the festivities, they enjoyed the simplicity of sitting together for most of the afternoon. Alfred spent a while talking about his last flight. He really became interested in flying during World War 2, but never gave up the pastime. He absolutely adored the air and the clouds, and in a mystic sort of way Arthur found it fit him. He was one of the few people in the world born to reach a certain kind of greatness, he was born to fly.

It was only a few hours till the New Year when the nightly plans changed. America got a phone call from him boss saying he needed him right then. America tried to look for an excuse to get out of it, but he was stuck. America left promising to be back to kiss him before the year was over, but England could tell America hardly believed his own lie.

England could not blame him for that. He knew how many times whole wars were avoided by sudden middle of the night phone calls. It was just one of the many duties of a nation, but that did not mean it was undesirable.

That was how he was left alone, in the bitter cold night, on new years.

Not that England ever really minded being alone. He always took pleasure in his alone time, that is if it was with tea and a good book, not surrounded by thousands of happy lovers and families waiting in anticipation for a new start.

England sighed watching his breath flow up and dissolve into the atmosphere. With only an hour left, he knew it was imposable for America to get there. Even if he showed up now, he would never be able to find him and weed through the crowd.

Some how, it felt wrong to watch this sight without America; it was his city after all. Shrugging his shoulders and giving up he began to weed his way through the crowd of partiers. He anticipated finding a pleasant coffee shop where he could order some fine tea and wait for America's return in the heat at least.

Watching people smile and chat made him think about his own life. How much had changed in the last year? For him the last year was really nothing, he lived so long; the changing of the year always seemed insignificant. Still he had a lot of good times, ones he would never wish to change.

For instance, when the 'world ended'. America had insisted that the world was ending on the 21 of December. England himself laughed at the idea, but that did not mean he didn't enjoy spending the whole day with America, waiting for the 'end'. Truthfully, England didn't buy that America _actually_ thought the world was ending, but he let that slide in favor of an off day together.

Smiling to himself he nodded, it was a fulfilling year.

"Arthur?"

Surprised to hear his human name called out, he turned around to see America running through the crowd. He made it.

Once they were close enough together so they would not be heard by others, America switched back to using his real name. "It is almost starting, why did you leave our spot?" America asked panicked.

"If I had stayed, you never would have gotten through the crowd and to me in time, love." England explained with a sad smile trying to comfort the nation that looked like a kicked puppy.

"I just wanted this to be special, and now you won't see." America responded excepting defeat to not being able to get back to where they once were. "You should have stayed without me then." America continued. "At least then you would have seen…"

England reached up and held America's face. "I would much rather be here not seeing then over then watching, because here, I am with you America." England reassured his lover of this as he heard the count down begin.

America's sapphire eyes smiled down on him sweetly, leaning in to give him their first kiss of the New Year. When they broke, people were singing and dancing celebrating the New Year.

England gave a little laugh and joked, "Besides America, for me new year ended hours ago, anyways."

**As always, I love to hear what you guys think :) I am sorry I have not updated my other stuff in a while, but it is hard when I only get two hours to write a week… ugu :(**

**Anyways, see you all soon! :D**


End file.
